Iron Maiden
by Klamath61
Summary: A young woman prepares to win a battle or lose her life for the sake of continuing her bloodline.
1. Chapter 1

IRON MAIDEN

Today I am certain that I will defeat _**him **_in combat. I have trained all my life for this one moment in time. If I can not rise up and meet this challenge. I will be forced to take my own life. Such is the life of the barbarian. it is the way of my people. My mother has lead us, Queen Ingveldur, she alone defeated his father and was allowed her title, thus ensuring the survival of her bloodline. As a reward for her bravery, and skill, the King allowed her to marry a man of her choosing. After ascending as barbarian Queen she married my father, Lord Brimir, he became leader of the ten tribes. Undefeated in all his battles against the warring tribes. We defend the King's northern borders against his enemies.

I am not the only sibling, in my family, there is my sister Runa, whom my father has trained as "the night crawler." She is the watcher of the woods, she warns of incoming dangers with her keen senses. I am called, _Hvonn, _somehow I think that this is my mother's cruel joke. I am not like the flower. Runa laughs at me when we are sparing, saying she will pluck my petals. There are times I would like to cut off her head. We are the hard people, we do not give the love. Speaking of which, I do not care for my mother's younger sister, Valka, she has come to live with this us since the death of my mother's parents. It is a known fact that she wanted to be chosen, instead of my mother. Her father , my grandfather, Galdur, told her she was weak, double minded, she was a born traitor. These might seem like harsh words, however, Valka was spoiled and the favorite of her mother, Queen Axelia. Then the news came with the rider on that fateful day which changed her life and the life of my mother forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Maiden

Chapter Two

I wait and watch for my mother to come down from the mountain. She has gone to visit the mother of my father, Lady Greta. She was there the day my mother was triumphant over he who calls himself, "All Father." She was quick to recognize the Queen's distaste, at watching her daughter's victory. My father jokes with my sister who always starts her stories at the end instead of the beginning. I envy my sister she is close to my father. My mother and I not so.


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Maiden

Chapter Three

The Queen made her way slowly down the hill on the litter that carried her. She looked off in the distance to see her fiery red haired daughter watching from afar. She was amused at what she saw, for Hvonn did not like to be groomed. Ingveldur did her best but she managed to get away before she could brush the last of the tangles from her long locks. She was proud of her, and being like most barbarian mothers she never told her. It is ironic for this may be the last day in the life of this extraordinary princess.

Ingveldur thought back to the day so many years before when the "rider", came. When he dismounted his horse he read these words from the scroll he held in his hands, in the name of his Majesty:

_**I, Odin, Son of Bor, declare a duel with the hereby named, he stopped for only a moment, before beginning to read again, the rider noticed, Queen Axelia was still standing, while all others were kneeling to pay homage to the King. The rider finished with these words before rolling up the scroll, the Princess Ingveldur, daughter of Lord Galdur and Queen Axelia. **_

Her mother reached for a sword to cut off the head of the rider bearing the **bad news, **for it was her daughter Valka, her pampered princess she wanted named as **Iron Maiden**, defender of the King's northern borders. She struck a blow and the rider blocked her blow with the might of his own steel. The Queen's blows were weak, not as strong as one would expect from a warrior Monarch. This was not surprising to some. She had won her title by default, it was her sister, Queen Aada that had originally claimed the title. Shortly thereafter the Lady Aada had fallen in battle. It was Galdur she would have married if she had lived. Father Odin then decided to allow Axelia the next in line to carry on the title, in name only, hoping the next generation would yield better fruit. He had not been mistaken out of the north came reports of Ingveldur and her prowess, there were also reports of Axelia's infidelity as well, meaning that it was almost certain Valka was not the issue of Galdur.

Queen Axelia commanded her soldiers to take the rider as prisoner until she received the news she had long waited for. The rider then pulled back his hood and revealed who he really was.

Odin, Son of Bor, stood before the arrogant Queen. "Axelia, I should have taken your head this day, instead you will kneel before me and pay me homage." Galdur grabbed his wife and forced her to the ground, and said to Odin "Many pardons my King."

The words of Father Odin to Lord Galdur, "prepare your daughter for battle; for we duel this day!"

Ingveldur could see the hard smoldering look of hatred that her father had for his contemptable wife. He motioned for Ingveldur to join him at his side and ordered the servants to bring her armor and her shield. He went to sharpen her weapons himself.

Before the duel he laid his hands on the shoulders of his beloved blood daughter as he said to her, "you have always had more backbone and spine than the woman who carried you. Whether you win or you lose your life. You are my daughter and have made me proud. "

Ingveldur looked into her father's ancient eyes, and said to him "Papa today I will not go to Valhalla!"


End file.
